Risen From The Ashes
by bulziguy
Summary: Thought to have been KIA by the military, but MIA by the Public, one Spartan that went missing 30 years ago is back. In this thrilling story, it tells of how a Spartan faked death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, or Lieutenant Dawson and any other characters in this story. Captain Dawson belongs to my friend sharpshooter one two five.

Hey this is my first Fanfic so be easy on me. Nah, I don't care I need criticism for future stories I will be making.

John and Kelly walked away from their comrade. But to the two, Sam wasn't just a mere comrade of war. He was a brother to them—to all the Spartans. Sam couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he knew it was for the betterment of mankind.

"See you guys. I will always miss you, my friends," Sam said, the words stuck in his throat.

"We just can't leave you here Sam. It'll be a crippling blow to the rest of the Spartans! You can borrow my suit I will stay," Kelly cried desperately.

"No, I can't let you do that. It would take to long," Sam said in a grim tone. After they left, Sam delayed the Bomb for another 5 minutes.

"Your mission was to completely obliterate this Covenant ship?" Lieutenant Dawson asked his friend, Corporal Davidson.

"Affirmative, Dawson… Right from the inside. It's going to be quite the fireworks display."

Dawson nodded and continued his course. They—he and the Assault Drop ship full of marines were making good time. The Covenant ship lurched to a halt.

The Lieutenant activated his radio. "Dawson to Dropship! Do you read?"

"We hear you, Lieutenant."

"The Covenant ship has stopped for some reason. Now's our chance to board."

"Right on. Get tactical marines, it's time to infiltrate and annihilate! Send those bastards to hell!"

Dawson's grin vanished. The Covenant's technology was light years ahead theirs. It was almost as complex as the Protoss's technology. It'll take a long time to blow past those shields with just his Gemini missiles. The Lieutenant radioed HQ.

"HQ, we are inbound to the Covenant ship with a demolition crew. We need you to crack those doors open."

"I hear you. A science vessel is close to your coordinates. If I'm not mistaken, those shields can be wiped away with an EMP Shockwave. It's just like the Protoss."

"Exactly on my mind, HQ. Dawson over and out."

After a few minutes, he saw the giant outlines of the Science Vessel. He saw a flash of light and a missile streaking towards its target. It then detonated. The shield flickered once and went dead. A few seconds later, HQ did its job. The shuttle bay doors flew open and the single Wraith and Dropship entered the Cruiser.

Sam wandered to the next room. Surprisingly, there was no Covenant here. Something in the center of the room caught his eye. It looked like an old movie projector. He activated it. The item that showed seven rings revolving around what looked like Earth. There was no time to lose, he quickly grabbed the item, and looked at the timer. He only had 5 minutes left. He had to get out quickly. He was just about to leave until he felt a giant rumble. He ran to the next room, and with luck, it brought him straight into the shuttle bay. He hid quickly behind a purple pillar. He peeked around the corner. He saw…humans! But they didn't look like they were from the UNSC. And the Rebels didn't have that kind of armour. Their large bulky armour made them look like machines. One of them spoke up, "Sir, I think we need to get in deeper."

"What for, marine?"

"Well, one thing. We can find the center of the ship and blow it from there, causing secondary explosions and it will destroy the entire thing."

"I see your point," the second man in the bulky armour said. He then addressed the rest of the group, "Marines, we're going to get deeper into the ship. Since we have no way to tell where it is, everyone split up. What are you waiting for? Move out!"

"Yes sir!"

Sam surveyed the room. The officious one had started to talk with another man. But this one didn't have any armour on. He seemed to be a pilot. While they were distracted, with lightning speed, Sam snuck into one of the machines. It reminded him of a Long Sword Single ship—commonly used throughout the UNSC. He wanted to save those men, but he had to concentrate on his own survival right now.

"Damn it!" Sam muttered. He couldn't figure out how to use the controls. As he looked through the cockpit, he saw the 'pilot' walking towards him.

Sam dove towards the back end. The pilot pushed a button and started talking. Sam got ready. As soon as the man stopped talking, he sprang forward and grabbed the man and got him into a headlock. The man tried to reach for a pistol that was holstered to his belt, but Sam was too quick. He snatched up the pistol and put it to the man's head.

"You know how to fly this thing out, right?"

"You bastard!" the man spat.

Sam pushed the pistol deeper into the man's head. "You heard me, didn't you."

"Look, boy, I'm going to die any day now. That's what happens when you're a Wraith pilot."

"I don't want to hurt you, but I have to say something. Your men are all going to die! I have a bomb already rigged and it's going to explode in," Sam hesitated. When he looked at the timer, his eyes widened. "In 40 seconds."

"But I can't leave without my men!"

"It's survival of the fittest. Just do it!"

The pilot started up the so called 'Wraith. The shuttle bay door opened up and a Covenant dropship was on its way in. The pilot squeezed a trigger and 4 missiles detonated on the dropship's turret. Then, the pilot gunned the engine and shot of the shuttle bay. As Sam looked back at the Covenant cruiser, the timer beeped and an explosion rocked the ship. Secondary explosions rippled among her hull and the ship went down with its crew.

That was my first chapter please review.


End file.
